


Поцелуи на твоём запястье

by Ksenia_Franz2017



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Out of Character, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_Franz2017/pseuds/Ksenia_Franz2017
Summary: Внезапно краем глаза Габриэль уловил маленькое белоснежное пятно где-то внизу. Он опустил взгляд и увидел выглядывающий из-под длинного рукава красной водолазки белый кусочек. Он аккуратно отодвинул рукав и увидел почти у самого запястья одинокий цветок фиалки.Тихое «чёрт» сорвалось с его губ.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Поцелуи на твоём запястье

**Author's Note:**

> Перед тем, как вы начнёте читать, хотелось бы внести некоторую ясность:  
> Болезнь, о которой пойдёт речь в тексте, схожа с ханахаки, но это не совсем она (из-за чего я немного сомневаюсь в правильности указания данной метки в шапке). Изначально я планировала писать именно о ней, но потом немного отошла в сторону и у меня получилось нечто другое. Я бы сказала, что это, своего рода, особый вид ханахаки: в отличие от неё это заболевание не смертельно и не достигает дыхательных путей и сердца. Возникает так же вследствие неразделённой любви и проявляется прорастанием любимых цветов возлюбленного на теле больного. По кровотоку циркулируют семена цветов.  
> Вылечиться можно лишь единственным способом: если возлюбленный пациента ответит ему взаимностью. При таком исходе, со временем количество семян, циркулирующих в крови уменьшается и постепенно сходит на нет, из-за чего наступает выздоровление.

Натали любила весну. Это время года всегда ассоциировалось у неё с началом чего-то нового. Весь Париж облачался в яркие солнечные цвета, в сердце французской столицы зарождалась новая жизнь, которая проявлялась первыми распустившимися листочками на деревьях, первой капелью и первыми цветами. Весна всегда приносила с собой радость и желание идти дальше. Вместе с этой красавицей ежегодно открывалось второе дыхание. Натали с детства любила это время года и всегда ждала его с нетерпением. Однако в этом году весна почему-то перестала любить Натали…

Когда мадемуазель Санкёр начала работать главным ассистентом известного модельера Габриэля Агреста, она и не думала, что сможет его полюбить. Но около полутора лет назад Эмили оставила этот дом, и это стало своеобразной точкой невозврата. Габриэль не смог смириться с этой утратой; он всё больше замыкался в себе, всё сильнее отдалялся от собственного сына, что очень беспокоило Натали. Тогда он и начал охоту за талисманами, цепляясь за них, как за спасительную соломинку. Так ему было легче со всем справиться. Эта решительность и готовность пойти на всё ради своей семьи с каждым днём восхищала Натали всё сильнее и сильнее, и в итоге восхищение переросло в нечто большее.

Около всьми месяцев назад её любовь к Габриэлю достигла своего апогея. В один прекрасный день на внутренней стороне её левого предплечья расцвели первые лепестки синих фиалок. (1) Это были его любимые цветы. Он постоянно их рисовал, даже планировал выпустить особую коллекцию одежды, связанную с фиалками. И тот факт, что именно эти цветы распустились на её предплечье, ужасно пугал.  
Насколько было известно, от этой болезни ещё никто не умирал, но и лечения учёные за многие десятилетия так и не смогли разработать. Ко всему прочему, жить с ней было довольно больно: причём не только морально, из-за неразделённой любви, но и физически, поскольку удалять лепестки было мучительно.

Чтобы удалить один цветок, нужно было пройти все круги ада. Срезать цветы было так же больно, как получить ножевое ранение. Важно было сделать это максимально быстро, чтобы избежать лишней боли, и отрезать следовало не слишком близко к коже, оставив отросток, который можно будет удержать пальцами.

После срезания цветка большая часть корневой системы погибала, отпадала от оставшегося участка и попадала в кровоток, практически мгновенно уничтожаясь клетками крови. Только так можно было перейти к следующему этапу.

Далее нужно было аккуратно и медленно, выкручивающими движениями извлечь отросток. Корешки хоть и были теперь маленькими, но всё же крепко держались за кровеносные сосуды и вены. И здесь было важно действовать осторожно, ничего не повредив. Эта боль могла сравниться разве что с извлечением пули. И этот этап считался самым сложным. После полного извлечения цветка нужно было обеззаразить рану любым антисептическим средством и наложить повязку.

Вся процедура осложнялась тем, что сразу после того, как большая часть корневой системы попадала в кровоток после срезания цветка, организм начинал активно бороться с чужеродными антителами, пытаясь их уничтожить, из-за чего в течение нескольких минут температура тела поднималась до фебрильных цифр. Лихорадка сопровождалась сильным ознобом и головной болью, вплоть до головокружения.

Первое время Натали вызывала врача, который занимался всей этой процедурой, но позже стала делать это сама. Обезболивающее помогало не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, но всё же эффект оказывало, что слегка упрощало работу.

После каждого цветка оставался шрам. У Натали их было больше двадцати.

Натали, очевидно, в чём-то провинилась перед весной, потому что обычно ей приходилось извлекать до трёх цветков в месяц, теперь же, с наступлением прекрасного времени года, всё поменялось: лишь за последнюю неделю у неё распустилось три фиалки… Уже белые. (2)

Около двух недель назад вместо синего бархатного лепестка на предплечье неожиданно распустился белый. Натали не понимала, почему Габриэль вдруг стал любить белые цветы, но с тех пор синих больше не было.

Натали даже подумала, что весна пришла не только в Париж, но и в сердце Габриэля. Но потом цветы начали распускаться чаще, и ей как-то стало совсем не до весны.

__

* * *

Габриэль ненавидел весну. Вся эта приторная радость, это буйство красок… Всё раздражало. Эмили исчезла в один из таких дней. Был уже конец лета, но на улице было так же солнечно и красиво. Эмили исчезла, а всем было плевать. Все продолжали идти по своим делам, радоваться жизни и прекрасной погоде… Весь его мир в одно мгновение рухнул как карточный домик, а никто этого даже не увидел.

Эмили исчезла… Он упрямо избегал слова «умерла», надеясь, что всё ещё можно было исправить. Когда-то давно он услышал легенду о том, что если объединить два самых могущественных талисмана, можно будет загадать любое желание, даже изменить прошлое. Когда Эмили не стало, Габриэль, словно одержимый, начал охоту за ними. И только это придавало ему сил и заставляло идти дальше.

Он рассказал Натали о своём плане практически сразу же. Она была единственной, кто сочувствовал ему, кто всецело понимал его и пытался вытянуть из той депрессии, в которую он сам себя загнал. Он ни на минуту не сомневался в том, что она его поддержит, и он не ошибся: что бы ни произошло, она всегда была на его стороне.

Но время шло, сражения сменяли друг друга, практически не приближая Габриэля к получению талисманов. Натали слабела на глазах, с каждым днем угасая всё сильнее, и в один момент Габриэль поймал себя на мысли, что боится потерять и _её_. Вместе с Натали слабела и его надежда на воскрешение жены.

Однако потерять надежду оказалось не так страшно, как понять то, что он уже давно отпустил Эмили и научился жить без неё. Он не понимал, как такое могло произойти, когда именно его сердце попало в руки другой женщины. Так не должно было случиться.

Габриэль ненавидел весну. Она заставила его переосмыслить все свои поступки… Она поставила под сомнение всё то, что он так старательно пытался построить… Она заставила его отказаться от Эмили… она растопила его ледяное сердце и заставила его полюбить другую женщину.

__

* * *

Габриэлю потребовался месяц, чтобы мало-мальски уложить всё это в своей голове. Но, откровенно говоря, для таких мыслей месяца было мало, однако долго раздумывать тоже было некогда.

И тогда он решил со всем покончить. Иногда нужно уметь вовремя остановиться. Как бы прискорбно это ни было, но это так.

Когда Натали зашла в его кабинет, он внимательно смотрел на портрет Эмили. Услышав шаги своей ассистентки, он ещё около трёх минут стоял неподвижно, а затем развернулся лицом к Натали и вдруг замер, увидев её испуганный взгляд. Он понятия не имел, что так напугало её, но спустя несколько секунд взгляд смягчился, и Габриэль уже собирался расслабиться, как вдруг она тяжело переступила с ноги на ногу, и он понял, что она теряет сознание.

Он успел перехватить её почти у самого пола. Глаза её к тому моменту уже закрылись. Габриэль испугался не на шутку. Даже сквозь ткань водолазки и пиджака он почувствовал, как горит её тело.

Он бережно уложил её на диван, предварительно сняв туфли и пиджак, и вызвал врача. Из-за сильного жара весь её лоб покрылся испариной, и Габриэль, схватив первый попавшийся под руку кусок ткани, намочил его холодной водой и положил на лоб. Она слегка нахмурилась, но тут же расслабилась, снова забываясь в беспамятстве.

Внезапно краем глаза Габриэль уловил маленькое белоснежное пятно где-то внизу. Он опустил взгляд и увидел выглядывающий из-под длинного рукава красной водолазки белый кусочек. Он аккуратно отодвинул рукав и увидел почти у самого запястья одинокий цветок фиалки.

Тихое «чёрт» сорвалось с его губ. Он закатал рукав до локтя и увидел три лейкопластыря, защищающих уже заживающие раны, и бесконечное множество шрамов. Лёгкие вдруг сдавило так сильно, что сделать вдох казалось практически невозможным.

Какой же он был дурак. Столько времени он не видел очевидного. Из-за иллюзии счастья он слепо не видел ничего дальше своего носа.

Его самоедство прервал громкий стук в дверь. Врач не заставил себя долго ждать. К несчастью, никакого лечения он назначить так и не смог. Ухудшение состояния было связано с появлением цветка. Врач удалил его, сделал инъекцию жаропонижающего и сказал ждать. В такой ситуации это было единственным вариантом.

Габриэль провёл рядом с Натали всю ночь, периодически меняя холодный компресс. Она несколько раз звала его в бреду, когда температура тела поднималась до максимальных цифр. Ближе к утру её удалось снизить до нормы, и Натали наконец смогла крепко уснуть. Наблюдая за тем, как она спит, Габриэль и сам не заметил, как провалился в царство Морфея.

__

* * *

Натали проснулась уже в своей постели, бережно укрытая одеялом. На стуле рядом с кроватью был аккуратно повешен её пиджак, а на столе в небольшой хрустальной вазе стоял одинокий пурпурный гиацинт. (3)

Габриэль никогда не дарил цветы просто так… Так же, как и никогда не пренебрегал их выбором. К каждой ситуации он с поразительной точностью мастера подбирал идеально подходящий цветок. Ещё в детстве отец заставлял маленького Габриэля учить язык цветов, и с тех пор он не смел игнорировать их значения.

Натали выучила этот язык намного позже и как бы между прочим. Работая с Габриэлем, ей часто приходилось иметь дело с цветами, а одержимость её начальника к придирчивому выбору не позволяла ей оставаться в неведении.

Вот и сейчас она знала наверняка, что неспроста в вазе стоит именно пурпурный гиацинт. Она не знала лишь, почему.

Однако понимание пришло довольно скоро, когда она, попытавшись встать, обнаружила свежую повязку почти у самого запястья левой руки. Он всё видел и никак не мог не понять, что к чему.

Она не помнила, что вчера произошло и как оказалась здесь. Помнила лишь то, что у неё закружилась голова и она потеряла сознание, и ничего о том, что произошло после.

Она не знала, как теперь вести себя рядом с ним, ведь столько времени она бережно хранила всё внутри, не желая посвящать в это Габриэля.

Натали всё-таки встала с кровати и подошла к столу, лишь сейчас замечая рядом с вазой вдвое сложенную бумажку. Она почувствовала, как быстро забилось сердце, и слегка дрожащими пальцами развернула листок.

«Доброе утро.  
Надеюсь, тебе уже лучше, но на всякий случай я попросил Адриана проведать тебя ближе к обеду.  
Я полечу в Лондон сам, за показ не переживай. Те три дня, что меня не будет, отдыхай. Сейчас тебе это нужнее, чем какой-то рядовой показ мод.  
Надеюсь, ты хорошо проведёшь время.  
P.S. Я бы хотел поговорить, когда вернусь домой».

Дочитав записку, Натали так же сложила её вдвое и убрала в верхний ящик стола. Без последствий не обойдётся, это она знала точно. Сделать вид, будто ничего не случилось, уже не получится, а, следовательно, грядёт буря, после которой уже ничего не будет, как прежде. Единственный вопрос, который ещё оставался без ответа, заключался в том, насколько сильный урон нанесёт эта самая буря…

__

* * *

Три дня пролетели слишком быстро. Для Натали эти выходные оказались очень кстати: она, действительно, отдохнула и мало-мальски пришла в себя.

Габриэль уже должен был вернуться. Она не пошла его встречать, намереваясь зайти чуть позже. И вот сейчас Натали, слегка постучав в дверь и дождавшись тихого приглашения, вошла в кабинет.

Габриэль стоял у информационной стойки, спиной к портрету Эмили, и поднял свой взгляд сразу же, как только Натали перешагнула порог его кабинета.

— Добрый вечер, месье. С возвращением, — поприветствовала она его.

— Добрый вечер, Натали, — в своей манере довольно холодно ответил Габриэль, но, вопреки своему обычному поведению, слегка улыбнулся ей.

— Я слышала, показ прошёл хорошо?

— Да, и даже относительно спокойно, — заводя руки за спину, он сделал несколько шагов в сторону Натали, помолчал несколько секунд, после чего всё-таки продолжил: — Я узнал, где прячется хранитель, и я собираюсь отдать ему талисманы, — как всегда спокойно и твёрдо сказал Габриэль, не тратя время на предисловия.

— Простите? — не в силах сдержать своего удивления, переспросила Натали.

— Талисманы Бабочки и Павлина… Я собираюсь вернуть их, — терпеливо повторил он. — Я не намерен больше рисковать тобой. _Тебя_ я не потеряю, — внезапно даже для себя добавил Габриэль.

— Месье…

Она намеревалась сказать, что это не так, что она знала, на что идёт, что она хочет ему помочь… Но он, зная наверняка её предстоящие слова, не дал ей даже начать.

— Нет, ты не поняла, — прервал он Натали, выставляя ладонь вперёд и делая несколько шагов в её направлении, оказываясь слишком близко. — Я боюсь потерять тебя, потому что ты дорога мне. Всегда была. И я поступил ужасно, подвергая твою жизнь и твоё здоровье опасности. Прости меня, больше такого не повторится, — сдержанно произнёс он. Натали замерла на несколько мгновений, не веря услышанному. Потом опустила взгляд, поджала губы и снова посмотрела на него.

— Но Эмили…

— Я давно уже отпустил её. Глупо было отрицать это, — с поразительной лёгкостью сказал Габриэль. Ещё ни разу с тех пор, как Эмили не стало, у него не получалось говорить об этом так спокойно. — И нет, это не связано с тем, что я увидел перед тем, как улететь в Лондон, — Натали едва заметно вздрогнула при упоминании того вечера, но виду не подала. — Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты так думала. Я размышлял об этом уже давно.

Габриэль подумал, что это было необходимо уточнить. Он не хотел, чтобы она думала, что он отказывается от всего из жалости к ней. Она не заслужила жалости. Он не хотел, чтобы она считала себя недостойной его любви, потому что она не просто была достойна, она заслуживала большего: она заслуживала не испытывать той боли, которую он ей причинил. Он не хотел этого. Если бы он только знал…

Её руки, испещрённые шрамами, с той самой ночи постоянно стояли у него перед глазами. Каждый шрам — это доказательство его равнодушия, его слепоты, его одержимости призрачными мечтами. Каждый шрам — это долгая и адская боль, которую она испытала по его вине. Каждый из этих рубцов висел на его совести.

— Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня вы были несчастны, — внезапно тихо сказала Натали.

— Я тоже…

Он не сделает её несчастной. Больше нет. Этого не повторится. С ней он чувствовал себя живым. Они были созданы для того, чтобы сделать друг друга счастливыми, и он был слишком слеп, раз не увидел этого раньше.

— Вы уверены, что…

Она не успела договорить, почувствовав горячее прикосновение его губ, а затем его ладони обхватили её талию. Натали так и застыла на мгновение, а потом прикрыла глаза и ответила на поцелуй. Габриэль почувствовал, как её тёплые руки скользят к его шее, оставляя горячий след на коже, как она с каждым мигом прижимается к нему всё сильнее в отчаянном желании стать ближе.

А потом поцелуй прекратился, и Габриэль прижался своим лбом к её.

— Мне так жаль, Натали… Мне так жаль, — отчаянно начал шептать он, скривившись, словно от зубной боли.

Он сожалел о том, что не видел её чувств, что слишком был занят жалостью к себе, что позволил себе рисковать её жизнью… Он сожалел об упущенном времени, о причинённой боли… Он сожалел обо всём, что сделал неправильно.

— Всё в порядке. Всё хорошо, — успокаивающе прошептала Натали, нежно проводя ладонью по его щеке.

В глаза бросился уже начинающий заживать шрам на запястье, выглядывающий из-под рукава водолазки. Габриэль мягко перехватил её руку и нежно коснулся губами свежего рубца. Сердце Натали замерло от такого жеста. Это было слишком лично, слишком интимно. Он целовал её запястье и думал о том, что когда-нибудь он посчитает все её шрамы, поцелует каждый из них и ни за что больше не допустит появления даже одного нового. Теперь он сделает всё правильно. Так, как должен был сделать с самого начала.

__

17 — 19 марта 2020г.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Синие фиалки обозначают верность и тоску. Любитель фиалок — чаще всего интроверт. Он не обязательно выглядит меланхоликом или законченным пессимистом, но наверняка замкнут и в глубине души испытывает безотчетную тревогу. Фиалочный ценитель обычно прячется в тени, но всегда готов выйти на солнце и взять то, что ему полагается. Выбор фиалок может быть продиктован и ностальгическим настроением, тоской по утраченному или недостижимому идеалу. В любом случае фиалки предпочитают натуры тонкие, возвышенные, зачастую сентиментальные, мечтательные и склонные к идеализации прошлого.  
> 2) Белые фиалки — буквально «Давай попробуем быть счастливыми». В данном контексте олицетворяют готовность Габриэля к новой жизни: когда он отпускает Эмили и начинает принимать тот факт, что неравнодушен к Натали, синие фиалки сменяются белыми.  
> 3) Пурпурный гиацинт — буквально «Прости меня».


End file.
